Cloud Watching Is For Sissies
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: On a peaceful day the imagination is stirred. Written for Gajevy week.


**Cloud Watching Is For Sissies**

**Written for Gajevy week with the prompt 'Daydreams.'**

She needed a break from the craziness of her guild for a while so she came up to the top of a hill with lush green grass. There were some daisies that she had laid down next to and she let out a small sigh of contentment as she stared up at the sky, watching the clouds just blow by above her and changing shape to her imagination.

She closed her eyes for a moment and imagined how this moment could get more perfect. That was when she heard rather heavy and impatient footsteps coming towards her and she slipped her eyes open slowly, not feeling at all threatened. She turned her head slowly to see the guild's Iron Dragon Slayer trudging towards her and she sat up slowly and greeted him.

"Hey Gajeel." He nodded to her a little and greeted her with his usual tone of 'Shorty.' "For once could you please just call me by my name?" He smirked and shook his head 'no,' before settling beside her and lying on his back. They just stared up at the sky for a while before he started talking.

"You know there's always some sort of comfort in peaceful days like this. You can just look to the sky and let your imagination go without worrying about idiots like the Salamander." While the last part was a bit rude and living up to his character, Levy blushed at the sincerity in his words and found that she was drawing closer to him, until he turned to her and his eyelids started closing as he leaned back towards her, their lips getting closer…

*/*\\*

Her eyes flew open and she sat up like a rocket, blushing heavily. What had she just been thinking?! Her and Gajeel! Well… No! '_No Levy, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!'_

She saw it was getting late and decided to head back to her dorm and curl up in bed with a good book. '_Had I really slept that long?' _No. she could tell that she hadn't really been asleep; she didn't have the pounding headache she always woke up with. _'Don't say I was daydreaming?'_

*/*\\*

She left the guild again to go back to that hill when it had been too rowdy for her taste and there were no good jobs to take. She plucked one of the daisies and slipped it into her hair by her headband. Smiling happily, she lay on her back again and started marvelling at the patterns the clouds were making that day. One looked a little bit like Natsu's hair and another looked like Wendy roaring. She giggled; she still found it quite hard to believe that that sweet and shy little girl had offensive attacks before she'd berate herself for thinking like that. People often said that Wendy and she were alike, they both seemed so 'cute and innocent' until they broke out their magic spells. She wondered how Gajeel saw her; to him was she just the short little girl he'd tagged along with to beat up her friends or did he actually care about her…?

Ugh this was frustrating! Levy was pulling at her hair, the daisy still intact, when she heard heavy and impatient footsteps making their way up towards her. She was sure she wasn't daydreaming this time but from past experiences she wasn't surprised when the face of Gajeel Redfox came into her view.

"Hello Gajeel." He grunted and sat himself down next to her. "What brings you up here?"

"That barmaid was worried about you and told me to go check on you. I don't mind it so much, that stripper and the idiot salamander are getting on my nerves." She sincerely wondered who didn't get on his nerves as she got back into a comfortable position. Gajeel just stared at her for a bit before he lied down next to her instead of leaving like she thought he would. She turned her head to the side to see him but his gaze was fixed intently on the sky.

"What's that daisy in yer hair for?"

She smiled sweetly to herself before replying. "I was just feeling happy earlier so I thought I'd take something to remind me of this place, it's so pretty here." She could've sworn she heard him grunt something like 'yeah well it looks cute' that got her blushing as she fixed her gaze on the cloud that looked like Natsu's hair.

"Shrimp I don't get why you do this. Cloud watching is for sissies." He turned to her almost the exact same moment she rolled over onto her stomach to look at him better.

"Then why are you here with me still?" She giggled a little at the pink tint to his cheeks before he started yelling for her to shut up.


End file.
